more dangerous then aliens
by meikka
Summary: what can be more dangerous than alien combat and super scary uglies from outer space to daniel x? well, normal teenage problems of course!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm sure you know me well. I give many narratives, and feel inclined to tell you again. Because, well, earthlings never will have as much memory as myself anyways. My name is Daniel. No last name. I have been living on terra firma for a good chunk of my life, with my alien hunter parents. Once they kicked the bucket under number 1 (you know, the worst, most powerful being secretly residing on your planet) I took up the family business.

Today, I thought I would tell you all about a little problem I have. But I'm going to do so backwards. I will reveal the details first. I hope your human brains can withstand you way of explanation. I'm doing this because the problem is a bit embarrassing…

I live alone, with only my supernaturally imagined parents and friends to keep me company. They are really all I need, mom, dad, and pork-chop (annoying little sister) for family. I also have Joe, Dana, Emma, and Willy; my best friends and helpers on the battlefield. I can call them all into existence whenever I want, but right now, its better they don't exist right now.

I am different from normal earthling teens, but also similar. I get zits (I don't talk about them in my books, I hate zits) I grow hair in places I don't want to (but for some reason, I can't seem to grow any facial hair…) and like most guys, I have those awkward moments where you need to hide…

I'm in the mall, I had decided to spiff up my clothes and get some food. I did not want to take everyone or even just my friends to clothing shop. Between Emma and her environmental and animal testing friendly products, and Joe stopping every three seconds to fill his never ending pit he calls a stomach, I would never get anything done is such a huge mall.

Well, this is one of those moments. I was going to get a drink before continuing with shopping, when a really hot girl walked by. Ya, I can deal, not the first time I have seen a bimbo like her working at the mall. I also would not really care if my dilemma was caused by her. She is only part of it, ad why It waaaayy more confusing to me.

She walked out to this guy, (he had a light white shirt on, black skinny jeans as well. Blonde hair, blue eyes; the kind of guy Dana and Emma would drool over) to bring him a cold pop of some sort. And of course tripped on her slutty stiletto heals, spilling the drink all over his front. I got a clear view of his toned abs, and pert pink nipples through his shirt, now practically transparent. I got an even better view when he took the shirt off, peeling it from his skin to wring it out. Ok, is it me, but why is it getting do warm in here. We briefly make eye contact, and he winks at me!

Now, we see my problem. Guys should not be turned on my guys, right? Well, I have heard of some guy being like that, but I have never really looked into it. I don't watch porn, except the ads that pop up on my computer that I take a bit longer to close. I don't even know the mechanics of male-male sex…

But yet here I am, trying to pitch a tent in my new (thankfully thick, heavy, and well hiding!) jeans.

He walks over a while later, and sits at my table. His friends are still back over at his old spot, pretending he did not leave. "Hey, you new in town?" wow, nice opener dude…

"Not really, just passing through" I try to sound uncaring, like 'go away,' when really I'm thinking (involuntarily!) very dirty thoughts. Did I mention I have a good imagination?

"Well, you want to spend your time here having fun?" he seams so sure, like Mr. godly-never-been-rejected-dude. "I could show you around. Names Damien by the way." he smiled in a way that kind of melted me on the inside. Seriously, why an I acting like this to another guy?!

"Sure" WHAT?!?! "sounds like fun" I think this is some form of my subconscious talking, because I'm not physically moving my lips by myself "I'm Daniel" he gets up and I fallow him back to his friends, where he says goodbye to them for some reason. Then we are leaving the mall.

"You get a ride here?" I am about to ask where the hell he is going to take me, but- "if you want, we can take my car." I came on my motor-bike, I don't care where we are going, but riding with another guy is bad enough, but in my state, I would rather not. I'm sure he will agree.

"My motor-bike is parked over there somewhere…" I point in the general 'yonder direction of the mass parking lot.'

"That sounds like much more fun than my death beetle of a car!" never mind. Either he is oblivious, or completely gay. there is actually a chance of both. More likely the latter though…

"Where are we going?" I start leading him toward my bike "obviously I'm driving, so I need directions"

He just smiles "damn. I didn't think of that. Well, I was thinking theater. It's just a bit past the main intersection over there." I hand him the extra helmet I pulled out of nowhere. "Just turn left when we reach it and its impossible it miss." I reaaaally want to ask him if he is gay now. No hesitation on jumping on behind me. The restricted movement of his jeans makes him slide close on the leather; I can clearly feel him on my but. And it seems to be doing stuff to me…

Lets fast forward, driving, movie, walking around, more driving, then stop. We are back at the mall after what you could call a date. Was it? I found out a lot about him. He is my age, actually a pretty cool guy. No drugs, into poetry and literacy, good grades (I asked randomly, and he thinks elephants are cool!) its darker out, not full night darkness, but only just enough light to see his car.

"So, you have fun Daniel?" he is leading into the car, reaching for a paper. He wants to exchange numbers (I don't really have one, but I will take his and pretend I can't remember mine)

"Ya, it was great." I smile genuinely. It was fun, strange, but fun "don't know how long I will be here, but I will try to hook u-"

Suddenly his lips are connected to mine. Its like heat is radiating off of both of us, we may be set ablaze right now without my knowledge. I feel his tongue on my lower lip and gasp, but this just gives him entrance. I find myself moaning into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck for a better angle, and kissing back just as passionately. He broke off for breath and slid stealthily into the car, blowing a kiss at the dumbfounded me before pulling away.

I mechanically walk back to my bike, drive to a motel that I saw on the way into town, and rent a single room. As I opened the room door, my mind started coming back in bits and pieces. It was like he was a leach, sucking all of the personality from me with the most mind blowing kiss ever!

Now that most of my mind is back, I remember the little problem in my pants (and no, I did not crap myself, for those creeps and retards out there) I lock the door to the room, and lay back on the bed. I have only done this once or twice, I don't usually have time with all the alien hunting. Sometimes you just got to deal though. After wiggling my pants down to mid thigh, I slowly creep my right hand over my stomach and into my underwear. I have trouble stifling to moan of first contact. This should be quick because I don't do it often.

I manage to wrap my hand around my hard length, and start to pull up from the base. The friction! Oh my god! Im only on my second strake and I can already feel the pre-come oozing from the tip. Gently, I use my thumb to dip into the slit at the top and start to spread the natural lube across the head of my member. It instantly cools on my skin, and I start a faster pace, having no rhythm. Very soon I am biting down on my lips, to stop the would-be scream as I leak into my hand and orgasm.

I reach across to the side table, remembering the tissue box I saw there, and start to clean. My mind can't help but think of the possibilities of myself and Damien as I clean up the mess. I have decided. Tomorrow I am looking up the mechanics of gay sex on my laptop, before I even call in my parents and friends. Now I just need a good excuse to tell them for me not bringing them up for so long. I don't think any of them want to know I was kissed by a guy, and then jacked off to the thought of him. I especially don't want to know what Dana would think…

* * *

to be continued?

i really dont know, but if you like it then sure, what the hell. for now it is complete. i got bored of my darren evra thing for a bit, so this is to spite that damn wall i keep hitting. (btw, its exam week... i should be studing socials... but this is more fun!) love-in the reviews, flames acceptted :D love _the sibley_


	2. dont kill me! AN prompt!

Well, this is kinda old, but oh well. Im updating because unexpectedly, this had mostly reviews about more. This is under the complete, and I had never planned on a sequel. This was more of a joke between me and my friends, but now that I think on it… anybody want more? Some of you, you never review. You see the reviews of "_give me more_." And nod to yourselves, then don't back them up. why?

I know this doesn't get many views, so unlike stupidly slow love (which I am working on, I promise) I will only ask that the reviews be doubled. That means 20.**_I want 20 reviews_**, good bad or flaming like da sun. don't care, I will write a sequel then.

And aaaanybody wana beta me? Not just on this, but offer for any fanfic? I would like a constant beta… hhmmmmm? Mkay, me out babe.


End file.
